A camera may include an optical filter to limit a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum that reaches image sensors of the camera. For example, an infrared (IR) camera may include an optical filter that is configured to transmit light in the IR or near-infrared (NIR) band and block light in the portion of the electromagnetic spectrum that is outside of the IR or NIR band from reaching the image sensors of the IR camera.